<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overdue by IowaGuy1979</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261857">Overdue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979'>IowaGuy1979</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, another dark one here, very dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe's life had left, three times.  Now, she was just marking time.</p><p>Trigger Warning for the above tags.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overdue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Overdue</p><p>Chloe sat and stared out of her bedroom window.  A blue sky lay beyond, but, she wasn’t seeing it.</p><p>It had been three months since her angel, Rachel, had disappeared.  Some talk about a guy who had changed her life, then…..nothing.  Chloe knew she was in L.A., or somewhere.  Talking with all the Industry (Chloe could hear the capital I, every time) people about her future.  Maybe, sometimes, she’d talk or think about the girl she had left behind in backwater Oregon. Probably not that much,though.</p><p>But, other times, times Chloe didn’t like to think about, she knew that Rachel Amber was in a shallow ditch, somewhere in the California desert.  Sometimes, it hurt to think of that.</p><p>Today wasn’t one of them.  Today, Chloe thought about how life had taken so much from her.  Her Dad, Rachel.  And Max.</p><p>Rachel was still a unknown quantity.  She could be in L.A., or…. Chloe shuddered, stopping that line of thought.</p><p>But, Maxine Caulfield had outright left.  Left during one of the worst times of Chloe’s life, right after her dad had died.  She had talked about how she was sorry this had to happen, but, that was just bullshit.  Months went by, then years.  Nothing.</p><p>But, it all really came down to the fact that Chloe had lost them all, because she was worthless.  The Universe, or some bearded magic asshole in the sky, whichever,  had decided that she was unworthy of love. That she was just taking up fucking space.</p><p>Well, that last was easy to solve.  She picked up Step asshole’s gun, looking it over.</p><p>She wondered what the bullet would feel like, shattering her skull.</p><p>She thought about the butcher knife Joyce had used to prepare dinner last night.  How it would feel, cutting into her stomach, or across her arm.</p><p>She thought about diving off of the cliff by the Lighthouse. What the rocks would feel like, as she smashed her body against them.</p><p>She knew there was nothing for her.  Sure, Joyce would be miserable for awhile. But, that fucking asshole would make her forget, eventually.</p><p>She already knew that Max and Rachel wouldn’t care, if they ever even found out.</p><p>She felt as if she had died, long ago.  Just the autonomic processes of her body kept her alive.</p><p>She put the gun to her temple.  The metal, and its weight, felt cool and calming.</p><p> </p><p>The startled birds outside rose up into the afternoon sky.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Very dark place I'm in, as of late.  Just something I needed to get out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>